a yaou normal lovers
by wouldbeexorcistofevil
Summary: two old friend, but one is guarded by his own fanclub, and the other is a hated rival. two gay men, who have no idea. will they find out and tell the right people? or the wrong ones? will the en turn out to be happinly ever after? of their worst nightmares? read and find out.


Character physical descriptions

Aaron- A surreal tomboy. Short shaggy brown hair, Sapphire blue eyes, a sun kiss tan, stand at a hight of 5'3'', Is 16 years old. Wears a black long sleeve shirt with a gold key in the center, navy blue jeans, and black boots, along with a ball cap that represents Amberton high school. But is home schooled.

Born a girl, but raised a guy. Because the mother does not want Aaron to make the same mistakes that she did. Nore does she want Aaron to find love. With anyone. But wants Aaron to join the nuns in the church. While all Aaron wants is for everyone to know who she really is.

Lauren- A literal prep, has Long wavy golden hair that reaches her butt, a light tan, and sapphire blue eyes. Wears light blue jeans a light blue t-shirt and silver heels, is 5'5'' goes to Amberton High School. Is 17 years old and smells badly of a floral perfume.

Mother is never around, father dead. Secretly has a crush on James (not so much a secret). Has a shrine dedicated to him to prove it. Tells all people not to flirt with James. She is also the Cheer Captain for Amberton High school.

James- Jock, is tan and toned, has short shaggy raven black hair, and emerald green eyes. Wears slightly baggy dark blue jeans, a white button up t shirt, and white sneakers that have a good splash of dried mud. Smells slightly of a sweet cologne. Goes to Amberton High School, is 17 years old. Is 6'3''.

He has always been a strong willed guy. Is the school foot ball captain. Doesn't like to talk about foot ball with his secret crush, (a literal secret) Maylin. He prefers to try getting her to go out with him, or trying to get her to understand that he is there for her if she needs someone to turn to.

Drew- a bit of a geek, Has rather Pale skin, (spends a lot of time in a library), chocolate brown eyes, neat red hair. Looks quite delicate. Wears glasses, a blue button up t-shirt that is neatly tucked in to his black dress pants, and old running sneakers. And can ofter be found with his nose in a new text book. Is 5'8''. and goes to Amberton High school.

A sweet, gentle kid. With an IQ. Of 260, and for his pleasure reading will read physics books, ever since the 3rd grade.

Maylin- An outsider at Amberton High School. Has long slightly curly Raven black hair that goes down to her mid-back, but is always swept up in a braid, beautiful deep emerald green eyes, and a golden tan. 17 years old, is 5'6''. Wears a black button up shirt that hugs her form nicely, navy blue bell bottom jeans and knee high lace up high heeled stiletto boots, always seems to have recently been riding on horse back. (often has been.)

a gentle, sensitive, shy, and with drawn girl, is an outsider at Amberton high, and avoids people, especially men. Will spend most of her free time out riding her horse Jade, or locked in her room, door literally locked. All to keep out her abusive father and her rapist uncle Has bruises on her torso from her dad, and bruises on her legs from her uncle. And no one, not even her mother knows about the bruises. The abuse, or the rape.

Drakulus- A British foreign exchange student. Has dark shaggy brown hair, Deep chocolate brown eyes, a slight sun kiss tan, is 6'3'', is 17 years old. and wears a loose t-shirt, black custom tailored leather pants, black tailored boots,and a black leather trench coat. Has a slight cologne sent.

A guy with a soft spot for the hurting, the frightened, and the emotionally scarred. A despise of bullying, and a love of music. Chose to be a transfer student to get away from it all. Right family, no real home, was always at a new nannies house, all have gotten fired, after the first day.

Bolt Van Hue- A French foreign exchange student. Short shaggy black hair, sky blue eyes, a slight tan, 6'1'', and is almost 18 years of age. Wears a button up blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, black custom made shoes, a black button up jacket vest, that is never buttoned up.

Needed a new scenery. So he became a transfer student. But not long after getting here, got a strange case of amnesia. Could not remember anything except his name, the school name, and his host families name. Nothing else. But eventually found that he has a short temper. Hates Lauren, who never, gets his name right.

All eventually make up the band 8th electric.

Maylin- lead singer, Lauren + Aaron- Back up singers, Drew- electric piano, James- Drums, Drakulus- Electric guitar, Bolt, the Base.

Couples

Maylin + James

Aaron + Bolt Van Hue

Drew + Drakulus

Lauren + her cat

Chapter 1

Maylin

"Maylin! Get your tiny ass to school! After you wash your face, Damn it! Then get out!" came my fathers voice.

I looked towards my rather old Farm house, that was to big to be your average farm house.


End file.
